


after seven

by luciimariiellii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, mentioned panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: “Come to my coordinates, now. It’s Harley.”Tony is scrambling out of his seat and slamming his hand on his chest to activate his suit before he even fully realizes the implications of Rhodey’s words.





	after seven

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE!! THEM

The kid’s not allowed to leave the tower on his own after seven.

That’s due to a rough mixture of the fact that they live on NYC and the fact that Harley is known to be Tony’s kid. Even the thought of something happening to Harley can send Tony into a spiral of anxiety. 

Of course, the kid breaks that rule. 

Tony doesn’t realize at first - somehow, Harley had hacked his way through FRIDAY’s surveillance cameras, so she had no idea he’d left. It’s not until several hours later, at around two in the morning, that Tony gets the call. 

_“Tones,” _Rhodey says sharply, _“Come to my coordinates, now. It’s Harley.”_ Theres a shout, and the line cuts off. 

_It’s Harley._

Tony is scrambling out of his seat and activating his suit before he even fully realizes the implications of Rhodey’s words; As he flies out of the tower, FRIDAY having already pulled up Rhodey’s coordinates, dread pools in his stomach and anxiety fogs his head.

Tony doesn’t process the scene all that well - a man holding a gun to a struggling Harley’s head, War Machine, mask down, almost _desperately_ negotiating for his nephew’s life while he awaits back up, the civilians around screaming - but all he understands is that _Harley is in danger._

Iron Man lands next to War Machine. Civilians cheer. The man was already clearly terrified, but now he starts to visibly shake. Coward. 

“Give me the kid,” Iron Man says, low and cold. No quips, something the surrounding civilians aren’t quite used to.

”Give me an arc reactor,” the man responds - his words are surprisingly steady despite his trembling form, as though he’d practiced saying it. 

“Tony-” Harley gasps, “_Dad_, don’t do it-”

Harley’s right - he can’t do it. Arc reactors can very easily be turned into absolutely devastating bombs. 

Luckily, Iron Man doesn’t have to spend much longer thinking about it; Hawkeye makes his presence known with an arrow to the man’s head. 

The man falls, and Harley collapses to his knees, shoulders heaving with his panting. Tony rushes forward and gathers his son in his arms. He presses a long kiss to Harley’s forehead that the boy normally wouldn’t allow.

“You know you’re not supposed to be out this late,” he whispers.

Harley whispers back, “Sorry, I’m sorry-”

”It’s okay. I’ll protect you, always.”

Harley freezes. Looking up to Tony with wide eyes. “Wha-”

”But that doesn’t mean you’re not cleaning the entirety of the common floor for the next week.”

”Damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> give me more prompts or just say hi to me on my tumblr @harleykeenerkin ! (yes the url is a joke)


End file.
